Chasing You
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Madoka has to leave and Ryuuga ends up chasing her to say Goodbye. Rated T for a little bit of Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this when watching a movie….so…..**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka sat down next to Ryuuga. They were at the theater and they were going to watch The Woman in Black. "Do we have to see this one?", Madoka asked him. He nodded. "Plus, you dragged me into a chick flick last time we went to the movies together", he argued.

Madoka giggled. She had made him watch Twilight: Breaking Dawn part 1. She gave him an apologetic look. He kissed her forehead.

Then the movie started.

_After the movie_

"Damn. I paid $40 frigging dollars on this boring movie", Ryuuga said. "It didn't even give me a fright. How about you, Madoka?", he asked. He saw Madoka, pale as a ghost and shaking with fear. They walked out of the theater and proceeded to walk to the Bey-Pit.

They arrived and entered and sat down on the couch, relaxing. That's when Madoka decided to tell him.

"Ryuuga, we need to talk", she said.

Ryuuga nodded and had a feeling it was about something bad.

He sat down straight and Madoka sighed.

"My dad is moving to the United States", she says. Ryuuga smiled. "That's good. He will have a better job and he'll be", Madoka cut him off.

"That's the thing. He's taking me with him", Madoka added, sadly. Ryuuga mouthed an 'oh', and felt something break inside of him.

"So, when are you leaving?", he asked, looking at her. Madoka walked over to the calendar. "In about two days?", she said.

Ryuuga was stunned. He realized he only had little time to be with her. "So I guess we should break up", she says, slowly and with sadness. Ryuuga stood up and faced her. "Fine", he says before leaving.

As soon as the door closes, Madoka breaks down, crying.

_Two days later…_

Madoka stepped out of the Bey-Pit. The last time she was going to be there. Her dad patted her on the back. She gave him a reassuring smile.

She looked around and saw no Ryuuga. She sighed and got on the car, along with her dad. 'I guess he forgot about me', she thought to herself.

_With Ginga and Kyouya_

Ginga and Kyouya arrived at Ryuuga's apartment. They were going to go to the park and beyblade. Ginga took out his key and opened the door.

Kyouya and Ginga looked at Ryuuga.

He was sitting down on the couch, eating a huge bucket of ice cream, he looked like a mess and he was watching a chick flick.

"Dude, you look like shit", Kyouya said. Ginga nodded.

"Is this about Madoka?", Ginga asked. Ryuuga laughed. "Madoka? I have no idea who you are talking about. She is certainly not the only girl I'll ever love", he said. "Oh, God, I miss her", he cried as he dipped a huge spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

"Then go catch up to her", Kyouya said. Ryuuga looked at him, confusion written all over his face.

"You know, run after her like those dumb romantic films that Hikaru made us watch", Kyouya reminded.

Ryuuga looked at the clock. "Her plane leaves at 7:00 and it's barely 6:15", he said, giving up. Ginga grabbed him by the neck and slapped him. "Dude, it is never too late for Love", he said. Kyouya then grabbed Ryuuga's clothes and threw it to him. "Now go get dressed!", he commanded.

After Ryuuga got dressed, the three of them got on Kyouya's convertible and drove.

Kyouya drove at high speed and then he took the main highway that leads to the airport. All of a sudden, he hears sirens. He curses and parks the car, the police car behind him. Ryuuga looks at his watch, 6:26.

Kyouya looked at the officer. "Sir, please let me go. My friend has to catch up to his girlfriend", he said. The officer started crying. "Go and run to your girl!", he shouted. They continued to drive and that's when Kyouya screamed. Everybody's nightmare in the driving world. Traffic!

Ryuuga saw all the cars in front. He looked down at his watch. 6:38. Ryuuga sighed. Then he heard the engine of a motorcycle. He had an idea. "Kyouya, do you have your old bat?", Ryuuga asked. "Yeah. It's beside you", he answered.

Ryuuga grabbed the bat and he saw the motorcycle coming. He swung it and hit the passenger of the bike. Ryuuga got the motorcycle and put on the other helmet. He drove away in the small spaces all the way to the airport.

Ginga and Kyouya looked at the person on the floor next to the cars. The person got up and climbed on into the convertible next to Ginga.

"You kids are so unpredictable", the person said as he took off the helmet. "Dad?", Ginga asked. Ryo nodded.

"What was that about anyway?", he asked.

"Ryuuga is chasing after Madoka", Ginga said. Ryo laughed.

"Reminds me of the time when I did that to a random chick. She slapped me and then kicked me out of the plane", he said, shuddering.

_With Ryuuga_

He arrived at the airport. It was 7:00! He ran inside and looked around. He saw a plane leave. He was too late. He was about to leave when he heard someone call his name. "Ryuuga?", a voice asked. He turned and saw Madoka. He ran to her and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. She hugged him back. Another couple passed them.

"Why can't you do that to me?", the woman whined, while the husband groaned.

Madoka looked at Ryuuga. "Weren't you leaving?", Ryuuga asked. "Our plane got delayed", she answered. "Now, what are you doing here?", she asked. He answered her with a kiss. He let go and said, "Did you really forget I would forget about you?", he asked. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She kissed him again.

They were interrupted by the speaker. "Passengers riding plane for United States, please board now", it said.

Madoka hugged Ryuuga and let go. "Bye", she says.

"Just remember, I'll never stop chasing you", he whispered in her ear. She smiled and walked away.

He saw the plane leave. He sighed.

Ryuuga turned and walked away back to his apartment.

**So how was it? don't forget to REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ending Chapter!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

1yr later…

Madoka sat down in her bedroom. She was watching videos on the computer. Her eyes wandered to the picture of her friends and the other picture of Ryuuga. She sighed.

Madoka's P.O.V.

I turned off the computer and laid in bed. Tomorrow was my birthday. I would finally be 16.

"If only you could be here", I tell my Ryuuga picture, who gave me no reply. She then heard a knock on her door. Her dad came in.

"Hi, dad", I greet. He nods in return.

He looks at me and sighs. "My little girl is growing up", he says. I hug him and say, "I'll always be your little girl". He lets go of me.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow is a big day", he says as he winks at me. I smile and he closes the door. I slid into bed and glance at the picture of Ryuuga once more. "I love you", I whispered as I fell into a deep calm sleep.

_The next day_

I wake up with the sun hitting my face. I get up and walk downstairs. I was surprised by my dad. He had a small cake and I kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to hug him. "Thank you!", I say.

We eat breakfast together and then he leaves to his new job.

I watch T.V. and then I hear the doorbell ring.

I walk to the door and a young man was wheeling in a big box. He handed me something to sign. He left.

I eyed the box curiously. I grab a knife and I open it.

All of a sudden, Ryuuga steps out of the box, trying to breath. He looks at me and says between breaths, "Happy Birthday".

Then Yuu, Kyouya, Hikaru, Ginga, Benkei, Tsubasa, Hyoma and Kenta climb out of the box.

I hug all of them and I bring them refreshing drinks.

I gave them a questioning look. Kyouya looks at Ryuuga.

"I decided to come for your birthday but these people decided to come along", Ryuuga says. I walk over to him and kissed him. "Get a room", Hikaru teases. I blush along with Ryuuga.

"I can't believe you guys came all this way and in that box. You guys are the best friends ever", I say hugging all of them. Then I hear Ryuuga say, "And me?".

I walk over to him. "You are the best boyfriend ever", I say before kissing him. I hear Yuu and Kenta say, "Ew".

"Wait till your older, little boys", Tsubasa says. Kenta and Yuu get embarrassed and start arguing with him.

I walked to my room with Ryuuga.

"I have to say that this is the best present ever", I say. Then a question enters my mind. "How did you guys get over here?", I asked.

Ryuuga sweat dropped. "About that", he started.

_Flashback_

Ryuuga's P.O.V.

I got the box and I was about to enter when Ginga and the others saw me.

They all gave me questioning looks. "I'm going to see Madoka", I tell them. "Can we come?", Yuu asks. I reluctantly say yes.

I got in the box and soon Ginga and the others get in. I felt so crammed.

But finally we were able to get comfortable.

Then Benkei said as we were being boarded on the airplane.

"Guys, I am giving a shout out", he started. "I ate beans before coming", he added. I sighed this was going to be an unbelievable trip.

_End of Flashback_

Madoka laughed at what Ryuuga just told her. "What?", I asked. She kept on laughing and she went downstairs.

"It's not funny", I mutter as I walk downstairs.

**The end!**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
